Keeper of the Ancient Ruins
Keeper of the Ancient Ruins is the 47th episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, written by Lee Robert and directed by Bill Reed. In the ruins of an old city, Man-At-Arms and Professor Smallen discover the Book of Ancient Eternia, but their presence activates robot guardians programmed to protect the site. Synopsis After receiving a distressing message from Professor Smallen and Man-At-Arms, Teela and Adam go to investigate. As they wait for help from their friends, the Zactons freeze Man-At-Arms in time with a ray, believing him to be a threat to both themselves and the Book of Ancient Eternia. Professor Smallen convinces the Zactons to free Man-At-Arms in order to repair a damaged member of their number, named Kappa. Together the two slowly teach the book's guardians about friendship and trust. Trap-Jaw arrives at the temple to steal the Book of Ancient Eternia, only to be met by Teela and Adam, who promptly transforms into He-Man to do battle with the villain. Initially distressed at the conflict taking place in their home, the Zacton's eventually realize that He-Man and his friends seek to protect and help them, soon helping the Heroic Warriors by trapping Trap-Jaw in a time ray as they had Man-At-Arms. The episode closes with Trap-Jaw being hauled away work in the prison mines, while the Zactons share a heartfelt goodbye with their newfound friends. Moral He-Man: "Today we saw Professor Smallen find a great treasure. It wasn't gold or jewels, but something even more precious... knowledge. There are many places to find knowledge, and one of the easiest and best is a museum. Museums are storehouses of knowledge where you can see and learn all sorts of fascinating things. There's probably one close to you, so pay a visit. Remember, knowledge is power. And you can get the power." Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Battle Cat *Cringer *He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Orko *Sorceress *Teela Allies *Professor Smallen *Royal Guards *Great Bird Messenger Evil Warriors *Skeletor (mentioned) *Trap Jaw Technology *Lango Computer *Zactons Vehicles *Wind Raider Locations *Eternos - Royal Palace *Sands of Time *Snake Mountain **Prison Mines (mentioned) Artifacts *Book of Ancient Eternia Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam, Professor Smallen and Alpha * Alan Oppenheimer as Man-At-Arms, Battle Cat/Cringer and Beta * Linda Gary as Teela and the Sorceress * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko, Trap Jaw, Kappa and Royal Guard Behind the Scenes *Script was approved May 16th 1983. Continuity *Professor Smallen returns, albeit with a slightly altered color scheme in The Great Books Mystery. *The animation of Man-At-Arms fixing one of the Zactons while the others look on would be reused, with a different background, in the moral segment for Teela's Trial.The He-Man and She-Ra Blog - The Zactons Return! *The opening movement of He-Man attempting to strike Trap Jaw are based on animation seen in Ordeal in the Darklands. Gallery Keeper 01.png Keeper 02.png Keeper 03.gif Keeper 04.png Keeper 05.png Keeper 06.png Keeper 07.png Keeper 08.gif Keeper 09.gif Keeper 10.png Keeper 11.png Keeper 12.png Keeper 13.png Keeper 14.png Keeper 15.png External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *A brief review #047 - "Keeper of the Ancient Ruins" *The best transformation (in my opinion)... *Smallen's expressions. *"Let's humor him!" *Reference to the past #2 References Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes